


不擅长

by 2Ruan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, 原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Ruan/pseuds/2Ruan
Summary: Welcome to comment, if the comment is the best in Chinese, English or Japanese, thank you for watching!
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	不擅长

Relationship:艾伦＆三笠  
Summary:艾伦失踪之后众人搜索未果，三笠来到了艾伦曾经居住的房间想要找到一些蛛丝马迹，触景生情。

已经不需要再敲门了，她拧开门把手缓缓走了进来，风把白色的窗帘吹得哗啦作响。  
她站在他的房间中央，这个房间和她上次来时一样空，除了床桌椅和衣柜不再有别的家具，仿佛预示着房间主人的生活趣味淡薄得让人难以触摸。  
空白的墙壁上也没有任何多余痕迹。  
本不该这样的。  
在他以前的时候即使住在地牢也要在墙上执拗地贴上计划表，不熟识的人很难看出他其实是个挺自律的人，每天该做什么，该迈向哪一步他总是会认真写下来贴在墙面上，完成的就重重的划掉，用足以划破纸张的力度叉掉词句，完不成就用些弱气的笔触打上圈。  
她那时在无人时常常凝视着那些文字，不自觉微笑着感受着他内心火焰的熊熊燃烧，他的憎恨和痛苦虽然可以灼伤人，可她在痛觉之中依然感受到了某种柔和的温暖，是来自他的身体温度。  
而如今，犹如这面空白的墙面，他所有还算得上是稚嫩的脾性都消散了，自己已经不再看得懂他了，他已经把可以读懂他的线索都首先嚼碎咽下了，能打开他心的那把钥匙应该静默躺在他的胃底。  
三笠·阿克曼手指触上冰凉的墙面，她打了一个寒战，幻想自己将手放在他的脸颊上，而他面无表情地望着她，被那样的眼神凝视自己也会如此一般感到寒冷，她不详地感受到了没准真的或许会有那一天的到来。  
而且不是遥不可及，那一天已经躲在阴影之中凝视着她了。  
不过这种设想已经没有用了，她打消自己的忧虑走到桌前，桌上空无一物甚至连一只笔都没有，抽屉没有锁，果然也是没有存放着任何东西，她只能失望地把抽屉推回去。  
她修长纤细的身形被窗外的月光投影在他房间的地面上，她静默地站在那里，想他已经把自己，把艾伦耶格尔藏到了一个自己触碰不到的地方。  
幼时玩捉迷藏时他总是故意留下线索等着阿明抓住他，他总是在玩这种游戏时放水照顾体力不佳的阿明，但当自己也加入，他用尽全力躲藏，拿出十万分的认真，而自己抓住他时总会被他抱怨，为什么明明什么线索都没留下还是被自己找到他的真正藏身之处。  
“哈，你说到底为什么？”  
“直觉，我凭直觉就能找到你，艾伦。”  
三笠只会小声地这样回答，把脸埋进围巾里听着艾伦的叹气声，他心里一直想赢一次。  
但不是，不是这样的，其实她仅仅只是把她猜想的艾伦喜欢躲藏的地点笨拙地都翻一遍，他总会在其中一个地方不是吗。  
她其实并不擅长捉迷藏，那个时候就在勉强。

突然想起这些小时候的事情，她苦笑着把碎发顺到脑后，没错，艾伦总是这样，喜欢拿各种难题为难自己，每当自己露出略微为难的神色，得逞的他就露出开心的神色来。  
就像她手忙脚乱应对热情的下属露易丝，露易丝的连环问句令她很是尴尬，不善言辞的她连连挪动了好几次位置，除了沉默和别开头说些敷衍的话以外她很是手足无措，三笠却发现艾伦在凝视着她这幅样子。  
他坐得远远的，只是一个人，手肘抵着桌面，手撑着脑袋，歪着头看向自己的幼年伙伴，头发已经很长了，他却没有想扎起来或剪掉的念头，这个样子的艾伦显得有些慵懒，在观赏一场闹剧。  
但是他在不自觉地笑着，看到露易丝说也想看纹身，三笠把手连忙藏到身后的时候，艾伦竟然笑出了声。  
“真狼狈，三笠。”  
在露易丝走后，艾伦走到三笠的身边，轻轻对她这样说，三笠抬起头来，俯视着她的艾伦眼睛里有着难以察觉的担忧。  
“……”三笠皱起眉，把眼低下去。  
“没什么，总有不擅长的。”  
他手落下，非常的温柔，他安慰似的轻轻用手覆盖住了她的手背，他的手原来已经比她的还要大了，他发丝下的耳廓泛起了红。  
在他15岁时，明明还不会对女孩说这种话。

如果现在看到自己这幅苦思冥想也猜不到他去了何方，要做些什么的傻样子，他没准也会难得的笑起来，他那毫不在乎的冷酷面容也会融化片刻，那让他再次看看自己笨拙无妨，笑得大声无妨好了。  
三笠坐在他的床铺上这样想着，他的粗麻床单起了褶皱，手指尖的触感有些沙沙的，看来他临走前还特地换了新的，仿佛是为了把那天抹去，她想那最后属于两人的回忆也会随着他的远去消失。

在他消失几天前，他们还在这个房间独处过。  
“你不擅长……我再清楚不过了。”还是类似的话，艾伦握住她的手腕，而她的手指刚轻轻缠上他的分身，她有些小心地触碰着它的存在，手心传来他的体温，就在这个房间里，在深夜无人知晓时。  
他们都成年了，她却还像个幼稚孩子一样涨红了脸，她什么都说不出，她只是沉默，眼睛里蓄起了浅浅的泪水。  
“我看见过，我应该是知道的……”她看着他的脸，两人近在咫尺，艾伦的发丝披在肩膀上，泛着柔和的光，月光落在他挺立的鼻尖上额头的微汗上，这个房间都是他的气息 可他的眼睛却古井无波。  
她想证明她能做到的，她能支配自己的身体，三笠阿克曼不该有不擅长的东西才是，她想证明她可以一起同去，无论艾伦要去哪里。  
三笠祈祷，让他们罪与罚都一起承担。  
一旦他独自离开，那条横亘在他们之间的裂缝就会变为万丈深渊。  
那个时候，谁又因为会踏入其中而粉身碎骨，她感到毛骨悚然。  
“你说你看过？”艾伦把脸靠近，波澜不惊地问三笠这个问题，她沉思几秒然后点了头。

那是十五岁时，难得的空闲，隔壁男孩都去结伴玩耍了，她从窗口看见年轻的士兵跑到街道上打闹，艾伦却兴趣缺缺的样子，他打掉别人亲热搂他肩的手径自回了宿舍，他对夏日女孩子的裙子也好，轻飘飘的丝带头饰也好仿佛从来没有过特别的感情，如果他有天凝视着你仔细打扮的妆容，或许他只是在思考你为何无故红了脸，难以避免，女孩们聚在一起时经常嘲笑他的迟钝。  
三笠看着艾伦的背影爬下床，她想找艾伦说说话，她最近很少和他说话，只是偷偷见个面也好，如果他困了，她只想坐在他床边和他寒暄几句，等到他闭眼她会悄悄离开。  
三笠一个人出了门，没有回答萨沙的追问，她踏上木质的楼梯，平常这时男生已经闹翻天了，他们的欢笑声会一直传到女寝去，她会在躺在床上辨别着杂乱的笑声，希望在其中能听到艾伦的音线，如果能听见他的笑声，三笠在睡梦中的眉眼都会变得柔和起来。  
但男生们像小鸟一样飞走了，此刻只留下了令人窒息的安静，她站在他宿舍门前，门口开着一条缝，她犹豫是否要敲门，又担心打扰了他的梦，于是她凑近门缝望了进去。  
她看见他的侧面剪影，是色的名画，却没有浑浊的欲望。  
十五岁的少年坐在床上仰起头来，他皱着眉毛，静默地喘息着，眼睛里的火还在燃烧，他看起来有些痛苦又有一些欢愉，训练服被丢在一旁，他穿着三笠熟悉的衬衣，光着两条修长矫健的腿，少年的肌肉线条有棱角却又流畅，宿舍的油灯光线在他的长腿上打出昏黄的阴影，他的汗滴凝结在脖颈和脸颊上。  
“哈……”少年低下了头，他的手在两腿浓密的阴影之中拨弄着，眉头皱得更紧，像打了一个结，漂亮的绿色眼睛里浮上水雾，他此刻或许什么都没有想，只是将自己沉溺在远离痛苦的欢愉短短时间里，可他看起来还是那么痛苦。  
三笠黑色的眼眸注视这样的他，她认为艾伦某种意义上是最干净不过的人，因为不曾有人让他心动过，在他心里的某块领域……空虚得没有一个脚印。  
她从没想过艾伦也有这种时刻，情色染上了少女心中他的名字，艾伦耶格尔……她让自己记住了这种异样的感觉，连同心跳一同封锁在心底，她把脸埋进温热的围巾之中也不自觉微喘起来。

艾伦耶格尔压制着呼吸，随着手的快速套弄，他的衬衣出现湿痕，在草绿的粗布料上浅浅印出他的背肌轮廓，少年即使达到了高潮也没有喊出声来，他只是静默地闭上了眼，抓紧了床单，随后等他平复呼吸又再度睁开眼睛，在灯光下凝视自己已经污浊的手掌，他的表情全无，这般淡薄的神色在他15岁，只在此时短暂地出现过。  
他扭头向门投来眼光，风把门吹开，外面空无一人。  
……  
“你那时逃跑了。”他的手指在她的发丝间摩擦，他低着眼看着她漂亮的锁骨，她围巾掉落在他的床铺上。  
“不……我只是觉得……”她嘴拙地辩解不出什么，最后她只能叹息，手还在挣扎着，艾伦却把手腕缓缓捏紧，在她的皮肤上留下红痕，他把她的手从他的身体上缓缓扯开，虽然他的情欲还并没有消散，是刻意之举，艾伦耶格尔打断了她这一举动。  
“艾伦……”三笠的声音有些悲哀，她知道自己的确不是完美之人，即使伪装也难掩盖短板。  
艾伦却凑近，将两人的额头紧紧相贴，三笠感受到了他略高于自己的体温，在第一次被他撞过头感到疼痛之后，她就下意识会躲开了，但在这一刻他仿佛收好了自己的爪牙，他身上令她下意识防备的攻击性突然消散了，他这样靠着她仿佛从她身上汲取着什么，他沉浸在两个人无言的暧昧之中。  
“没关系，三笠。”他的声音有些沙哑。  
“你还有很长的时间去擅长……”  
三笠从他的话里听出了寿命诅咒的寓意，她心又再一次下沉。  
“话说三笠，还记得吗，我曾经问过你，如果我沉到了海里，你会怎么做……”他依旧抵着头轻轻地和她说话，语调没有起伏，就像在教导一个孩子。  
“记得，艾伦，我说我也会跳进海里，毫不犹豫。”  
“在你开口前我就已经猜到了答案……”  
“但是，那个时候你看起来并不开心。”  
“没有人溺水者会因为身边再多一个溺水者而感到喜悦的。”他空洞的言语里蕴藏着悲惨的气息。  
“你的意思是……艾伦，你的话好像很危险，告诉我你究竟在……”三笠的音调陡然升高，一旦她着急起来，他就能听到她的尾音在颤抖。  
“三笠，这次你要好好站在岸边看着。”艾伦把她拉入怀中，吻上她的嘴唇，好像早就该这样做一般地自然，他的舌头不熟练地和她纠缠着，他的牙齿还把她的嘴唇咬痛，三笠分不清这是表示爱情，友情，不舍，还是其他复杂的含义，他们之间的关系本身就已经非常复杂了，她只看到他黯淡许久的眼睛为她闪过一瞬间的水光，又立马干涸了。  
“我也不擅长，三笠。”他的声音像远远飘来一般，即使他刚刚吻她的时候是那么急切，像是野兽啃咬着自己的猎物，他曾在她面前融化了一刻，变成了十五岁时那个皱眉沉浸在欢愉里的稚嫩少年。  
“我并不介意”她伸手过去像要抓住他的存在一般揪住了他的衣领，看着那张淡然的脸，和他微微睁大的瞳孔，三笠再度深吻了上去。  
……

就这样，他没有剪掉过长的发丝便消失了，等到再次见到他时，或许又是全新的自己完全没有见过的模样吧。  
三笠关上房门，她想艾伦的容身之所到底在哪儿呢，如果他选择在这里把自己的存在也抹除的话，他能回到哪里去呢。  
她站在空无一人的黑夜之中，她知道血和罪的海洋会将那个人缓缓淹没，因为他叮嘱自己要站在岸边看着他沉没。  
但他不可能不和他们寻求帮助，所以他的话究竟是何含义呢，她想不通，他们一同生长彼此生命粘连，要怎么才会走到划清界限的一步。  
她只知道自己的手，曾经在九岁时替沉睡的他擦去口水，曾经在十五岁时擦拭过他的汗水，在十八岁迷情时沾满他的精液……她的手上还淌满了少年不甘的泪水。

有一天他滚烫的血液会浸透她的指缝，染红她的手掌……会有那么一天吗？  
啊……会有那么一天的。  
三笠阿克曼把脸埋到围巾里默不作声地痛哭起来，月亮爬到窗前仿佛安抚一般的将光投在她的背上。

月亮会照耀着同一片天空。  
他仰头用残缺的一只眼睛凝视着今夜皎洁的月。  


  
THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to comment, if the comment is the best in Chinese, English or Japanese, thank you for watching!


End file.
